


One night in the limelight

by Your_Moon_Queen



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Adam Lambert - Freeform, GINO IS GADGET, Hate Sex, IRVING IS DOCTOR CLAW, Love, M/M, Pole-Dancing, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secrets, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Strut, Thongs - Freeform, Violence, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Moon_Queen/pseuds/Your_Moon_Queen
Summary: One night in the limelight is all about how Inspector Gadget must go undercover at a male strip club to try and catch a criminal and his secrets. However Gadget's lover, Doctor Claw is not amused with all of this. And he's always watching.  Also Inspector Gadget's real name is Gino and Doctor Claw's real name is Irving, so while reading take note of that.





	One night in the limelight

"One night in the limelight" February 24, 2017

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*The Inspector audibly sighed again as Audrey handed him yet another pair of thigh highs, a frilly thong and a garter belt. This time the thigh highs, thong and garter belt were all bright red. Quietly he began to think to himself*

How many colors of thigh highs are there? This had to be the thirtieth color he had been forced to try on by Audrey! Audrey obviously had an infinite range of colors since he had been trying on things for two hours now! Would these finally be the right color?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Audrey was the owner of a male strip club, "Beaux Diables" which meant beautiful devils in French. But the Inspector was not here to pursue a new career, no he reminded himself, he was here on business as a detective. Again and again he anxiously reminded himself that this was not for pleasure but for business and that this would only be a one night job.

One night where any men could view his body in this vulgar and girly frilly thong, thigh highs and oddly romantic garter belt. But to the Inspector the night would never end because his lover, his nemesis would be here and be forever reminding him with laughter about frilly thongs.

*Gadget groaned and rubbed his bottom,thinking* 

These conditions he had to agree to with his beloved so that he could be on this mission tonight, for one Irving would definitely be giving him a sore bottom later because he hated sharing his love's body with any other man or woman. So many conditions but only to keep his one boyfriend happy.

The Inspector sighed again feeling slightly regretful, but at the same time determined because he had a mission, tonight he was out to get the full attention of the mob boss and also playboy, Danny Schimdt who according to his sources came to this club nightly and would reveal secrets about his next hits to generous strippers. And Gadget had to know who the next hit was because earlier this week, Schimdt had tried to kill Penny, but had failed. This frankly made him all the more worried about Schimdt because he did know if Schimdt would try to finish what he had started or if he had another victim in mind. Gadget had to protect Penny and the next victim. Gadget had not been sleeping at night since Penny had been shot and he had to know what Schimdt's next move would be.

Not even hours of his beloved ordering him not to go on this mission and reminding him constantly of the risks and the consequences if he was caught undercover by Schimdt had reached him or deferred him from going on this mission tonight. This was different though, Claw had taken control, and demanded to be at the club tonight to protect Gadget from Schimdt which Gadget had allowed him to do on the condition that Schimdt not get killed by Claw, but instead to have him arrested. After all this was his mission, not Claw's, though Claw was far from thrilled about this condition, in fact he had already made it clear to him that there would be punishment for this nonetheless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Then Gadget's thoughts were interrupted by a shout of curses from Audrey something about how she had been asking him to try on some thigh highs, a thong and garter belt for the last ten minutes. Gadget quickly snapped himself out of his sea of thoughts and made himself face reality, and took the garments, went behind the changing curtain, trying everything on. It all felt so tight on him. Then timidly he walked out to a still steaming Audrey*

*Audrey grinned*

So red it is! Red is your color! 

*Gadget blushed slightly and with no time to reply*

*Audrey began rattling off at him again*

GOD I bet you can't even do your own fucking makeup, so sit down NOW, you need eyeliner, concealer, some fake eyelashes, and definitely some smokey eyes just to start. Then you must have cherry red lips and blush on those butt cheeks, because obviously you don't tan often! It's a fucking shame! It's not like you had a bad looking ass. 

*Gadget blushed again as he was forced into a makeup chair by Audrey, and he quickly closed his eyes, silently screaming in frustration, hoping that Audrey would be done with the makeup quickly. Though that wasn't the case, it took an hour for her to finish all of the makeup and finally when Gadget looked in the mirror, he saw not a detective but some sexy, handsome looking man in red thong that accentuated his ass which actually looked really good.*

*Gadget wondered quietly to himself*

Would Irving notice? Would he like this look him on him? And what did Irving think of his ass? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Then the red velvet curtains on the stage slowly were lifted revealing the stage, and Gadget felt another stripper nudging him out of thought*

BABE! You look like sex on a stick, but save those eyes for your client, it's your first night! You gotta get on the stage right now, and shake that ass good, make it sexy! Make them all want you! And quit thinking so much because it's your song! Go to the stage!! 

*Gadget quickly nodded to the other stripper thankfully and rushed onto the stage.*

*Once on the stage he took his alias and stripper name given to him by Irving, "Bunny", dancing towards the pole in the middle of the stage, Gadget noticed how much everyone was looking at him and tried not to blush. Upon approaching the pole, he laid on leg over it and began to dance, grinding his hips towards the pole, sliding up then down, again and again. He knew he looked damn good because Irving was giving him the eyes. But then refocusing on Schimdt, he stepped away from the pole dancing towards him until he was close enough to grind his hips against the other man hoping to catch his attention*

*Schimdt had taken the bait the second Gadget had started to feel a bulge against him from Schimdt, and smiled at him. The song "Strut" by Adam Lambert ended and his lover, Irving tucked hundred dollar bills in his garter belt while Irving tucked a neat one thousand dollars into the front of his thong. Gadget felt himself blushing, but at the same time, he bowed and got off stage, after all Irving was fuming at Schimdt for outdoing him.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*By the time he reached the dressing room he pulled the one thousand dollars out of the front of his thong and saw a note attached reading*

Haven't seen you before tonight, but I want you. Be mine tonight, just tell Audrey to bring you to my private booth, don't change clothes, I like the red on you. Though I can tell this is your first night on the stage, so if you're worried about money darling, knock it off, I'll make sure you get more money than any of the other dancers tonight. Come soon and don't play with the other men. You're mine tonight. 

*Gadget felt himself blush red after reading that note, but then refocused his mind on the mission, he went over to Audrey and timidly tapped her on the shoulder.*

Mr.Schimdt has invited to me to his booth tonight and he said for you to take me there, Audrey. 

*Audrey looked at him in disbelief and snatched the note out of Gadget's hands, reading it quickly, and then retorting*

You're fucking kidding me! HE wants to have a new guy...Guess he has a new favorite, now you Bunny follow me and stay close. Don't get lost!

*Audrey led him out of the dressing room and through a secluded hallway until they reached a door with a a code that Audrey quickly tapped in, Gadget instantly memorized the code, blushing as he realized in morse code it meant "Cherrypop". Then Audrey carefully lead him into a room which was full of beautiful large, lit tents and Audrey grabbed his hand, dragging him to the tent in the farthest left hand corner of the room and pointed towards it and then looked Gadget in the eyes.*

Bunny, Don't screw up with him, this man is a valued client of mine. Do whatever he asks. Now go, he's waiting for you! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Gadget nodded and timidly stepped into the tent where he was greeted by a grinning Schimdt who was sipping white wine on the large bed inside of the tent.*

*Schimdt put his glass down and motioned to Gadget to come closer* 

Come here....Now tell me your name gorgeous so I know what to call you. 

*Gadget replied staying in the character of Bunny and seductively smiling*

My name is Bunny, sir. 

*Schimdt grinned at him again and pulled Gadget towards his lap*

Bunny eh? Cute, now give me a lap dance, Bunny. 

*Gadget calmed his mind and began to give a Schimdt a lap dance, moving his hips' against Schimdt's own, swirling in circles, but at the same time trying to pretend he was with Irving. Closing his eyes Gadget got more into the dance until he felt a kiss on his cheek, and opened his eyes, and tried not to blush as he realized the thong was barely covering his ass now and a hand was already roaming the new territory. Gadget moved his hips back and forth and finally dropping his hips to the ground, but caught in the midst of the moment and dancing he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him up, shoving him gently on the bed causing Gadget to blush red for a moment until he looked straight into Schimdt's now lust-filled eyes.*

*Schimdt gently purred*

Strip Bunny. My week has been hell because of my fucking business. I want that thong off. 

*Schimdt didn't give Gadget a chance to take off his thong because Schimdt slipped it off for him in an instant*

*Gadget innocently replied batting his eyelashes at Schimdt with a frown*

But aren't I are your only business right now? 

*Schimdt started to laugh, and gently spoke, while moving Gadget into his lap lustily*

Of course you're my only business right now, Bunny. Don't get jealous, I'm talking about the business I run. You see I'm the boss man at my business Bunny, but right now I have a problem with a client. My client, well she didn't get bills paid on time this week and when I called her out about it, she ran away.....And now I'm fucking pissed because now I have to schedule another meeting with this bitch, I gotta see her tomorrow morning to get things straight. She's screwing up my business. Do you understand that, Bunny? 

*Gadget nodded and with innocent eyes he gave Schimdt a kiss on the cheek* 

Sounds like work is mess, so sorry to hear that, Sir. 

*Schimdt then kissed Gadget on the lips and Gadget felt another one thousand dollars being laid out on the bed next to him, and another hand stroking his ass for barely a minute until he heard someone barge into the tent.*

*Gadget looked at Schimdt with a frightened look in eyes, until Schimdt smiled back at him.* 

It's okay Bunny. It's just Audrey. Audrey what the hell are you doing? You're scaring my Bunny, bitch! 

*Audrey stormed over to Schimdt and gave him bitchy smile.*

Yeah I'm a bitch, but you're a fucking a liar, it was just pointed out to me that you haven't paid anything off your tab for six fucking months. NOW IT'S OVERDUE! So cut it short, let the Bunny go, we need to talk NOW! And Bunny here can't hear us talking about legal stuff so he needs to go now, you know the rules, I don't talk about money in front of my performers. Speaking of which Bunny get the hell up, and for God's sake get dressed and get outta here NOW before I decide to just take all your money from tonight from myself, got it?

 

*Gadget quickly got up, pulling on the thigh highs, the garter belt and the thong and obediently grabbed the money he had been given and quickly left the tent. As soon as he left the tent, he could hear Audrey and Schimdt shouting at each other like there was no tomorrow. Gadget stopped in his tracks briefly listening to the conversation hearing Schimdt scream* 

You took my new bitch, Audrey! FUCK YOU AND THE TAB! FUCKING HELL! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Gadget then made himself walk forward and towards the dressing room now in a hurry he had achieved the mission, he knew now Schimdt was going try to kill Penny tomorrow morning. Walking into the dressing room, Gadget didn't relax until he noticed the entire dressing room was empty and quiet, he quickly took off the red thigh highs until he felt a familiar figure emerging from the dark, and hugging him from behind. It was Irving, Gino instantly calmed himself and let himself fall backwards into Irving's arms lovingly.* 

Well isn't someone who got a lot of attention tonight awfully needy? You know you danced wonderfully on the pole, I ordered one for us to have at home so you dance for me another night. And angel, you're shaking, are you okay? How far did you go with him? He fucking hurt you didn't he? I want details now, or else I'm getting up and I'm going to shoot that drunken mobster in the head...Start talking or else I won't let you ever arrest him, Angel. 

*Gino quickly willed his body to stop shaking and turned around looking at Irving, quivering slightly, speaking a soft but firm tone.* 

Why the hell do we have to talk about this in the dressing room? And for the sake of all things unholy if you want to know what we did together, he just kissed me and I gave him a lap dance until he took off my thong and thigh highs and garter and just held me against him naked and rubbed my ass! He didn't hurt me, Kitten. He was just mad because fucking Audrey came in and made me leave, okay? I fucking love you Irving, just you, don't be such a bitch all the time!

*Irving replied angrily*

GINO!!!!!! How many times did I tell you to keep your thong on the whole time? And don't call me a bitch, angel, you're the one in serious trouble right now because you disobeyed me. I asked you to do one thing, not take to off your thong and you did it anyways! You are mine, and until you understand that again, you're going over my knee! And tonight I'm spanking you until you get that. But before we go there, did you at least find out anything useful? 

*Gino bitterly sighed and gave his lover the puppy dog eyes, starting to talk again*

But he took off my thong, technically he stripped me, Irving. And yes I found out something very useful, he's going to try to kill Penny again tomorrow morning! And do we really have to do this here? 

*Gino was fidgeting and Irving willed himself to look away from Gino's eyes and gently placed Gino over his knees, giving him a tiny kiss on the top of his head, with a sigh.*

Yes we're doing this here. I'm spanking you here, ten times with my claw for the thong coming off of you tonight and then I'm spanking you twenty times with my hand for all of these shit you've made me go through tonight. Do you know how much I hated watching all of these other men see you, lust after you, look at your beautiful body? I know it was a mission but it hurts me to know that another man has touched you, and kissed you because you're mine alone, Gino. After tonight I'll make sure you remember that clearly. Though I'll grant you one mercy, you don't have to count aloud your spankings because I understand he did take off your thong for you, but that's all you're getting as far as mercy goes tonight, angel. Do you understand why I'm going to have to do this and teach you to be a good boy? 

*Gino replied almost instantly*

Yes, sir. Thank you sir.

*Suddenly Gino felt a clawed hand began to spank his bottom, he lost count after the first two spanks, and it continued endlessly, seemingly to Gino until he began to sob softly because the claw was piercing the flesh on his bottom, raining down down on his flesh so hard,he sobbed louder, tears running down his cheeks. Finally Gino felt Irving switch to spanking him with his hand but still sobbed from the pain, his sore bottom was starting to blister, more tears came from Gino's eyes and he softly whimpered, closing his eyes, trying not to focus on his blistered bottom.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Finally the spanking stopped, and Gino felt something cold on his bottom, he sniffed the air and smelled vanilla lotion. Irving was rubbing lotion onto his blistered bottom with the soft touch of his hands, an erotic touch but still the touch of the lotion against the blisters hurt and made Gino start to cry again from pain.*

*In an instant, Irving was pulling Gino upright in his arms, cradling his bottom so it wouldn't touch any of the harsh fabric on his pants and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Gently Irving moved Gino so that they were facing each other and gave him a gentle, yet passion filled French kiss on the lips to a slightly confused and still crying Gino. Releasing Gino's lips from the kiss, Irving spoke in a gentle voice*

Will you be a good boy from now on, my angel? 

*Gino calmed at the soft touches and replied sincerely, his voice starting to crack from shame and sadness, looking into Irving’s eyes*

Yes, sir. I'll be a good boy from now on. I'm sorry I hurt you and made you so jealous, I'm so sorry, my love. I hated being touched by another man. I hated it. I missed you so much that I thought I was going to die if he had touched me any longer......He wasn't you....He wasn't you....I'M SO SORRY, IRVING, MY MASTER, MY LOVE!! I'M SORRY!! 

 

*Irving held his Gino tighter, and began to caress his now upset lover's back, trying to comfort his little angel*

There's my good boy. I think you finally remembered your manners,my angel. Now, no more saying you're sorry, the punishment is all over now. Though I am glad to hear you hated the touch of another man, that doesn't mean I don't love you very much. I forgive you, Gino. Look at me, I'm right here, my love. I won't let any other man touch you again. You're okay now, I'm here. No one can get you now. It's just you and me here. Take deep breaths for me, in and out. Calm down, my angel. Everything is going to be okay now. And if your bottom still hurts bad enough from the spanking, don't hold back from crying. It's okay for you not to be strong sometimes, you can cry now. You're safe,Gino. I love you. 

*Gino calmed down with every word from Irving's lips and gently let himself cry again, hiding his head in one of Irving's shoulders, trembling and finally letting the tears flow from his eyes, staining Irving's shirt. Gino then looked up with a whisper.*

I love you, Irving. I'm only yours, just please never let me go. 

*Irving gently hugged his Gino closer to me, lifting his lover's face out of his shoulder to briefly cup his chin and kiss him on lips. Irving then softly kissed the tears off Gino's cheeks.*

I love you too, Gino. You're mine, and I will never let you go, I could never let you go even if I wanted to, you will always be at my side, with me. I love you, Gino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to me, this is my second fic on here, yes this is harsh as a fic in content. Comments are welcome! I hope everyone likes it, I work really hard on my writings. Much love to all!
> 
> Gino and Irving belong to InterpolisUnderInvestigation and myself. You can visit us on Tumblr- https://interpolisunderinvestigation.tumblr.com/


End file.
